1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems and more particularly to information handling systems including method and apparatus for drawing graphic representations of lines on a display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, wide lines were drawn in graphics display systems employing stacked Bresenham generated lines. However, this prior art method has the following inherent difficulty.
Holes are left in the wide line whenever the starting X value of a stacked line shifts from the previous drawn line. When additional lines are draw in this prior art mode, to ensure coverage of those holes, performance is degraded due to the necessity for repetitive line drawing. Further, drawing of additional Bresenham mode lines generally causes some pixels to be drawn multiple times which presents further difficulties in determining whether the wide line being drawn is overlaying the background or some structure which is not background such as another line or a filled area.